My name is James
by L'elfe et la fee
Summary: Tu es un vilain garçon, James Potter, tu fais le mal autour de toi...". Au fond, c'était peut-être pour ça que Lily ne l'aimait pas. Pour enfin lui plaire, il ne lui restait plus qu'à changer...


Un jour, l'**elfe** et la** fée** découvrirent un série géniale, _My name is Earl_ (ou _Earl_), et cela leur plut tellement qu'elles décidèrent d'écrire une fic basée sur le même principe. Et l'affreux James Potter leur parut parfait pour tenir le rôle de Earl Hickey. Pas besoin de connaître la série, on reprend juste le principe, qui est expliqué dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**My name is James**

* * *

**1. Le karma**

* * *

Bonjour, mon nom est James. James Potter.

Je suis une bête au pieu !

Oui, parfaitement !

Et je suis beau, sexy, super intelligent, j'ai peur de rien, bref, je suis l'homme idéal, quoi !

J'ai trois amis qui sont loin d'être aussi beaux que moi …ouais, bon, si vous voulez, Sirius est aussi beau que moi, mais Remus est banal et Peter est moche ! Voilà, c'est dit.

J'ai une amoureuse qui s'appelle Lily Evans, mais elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle est mon amoureuse…et pourtant, je le lui ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, mais c'est bizarre, elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre…

Voilà, c'est ce que je pensais jusque je vive cette expérience bizarre...

Ce matin-là, elle m'avait craché dessus, comment devais-je l'interpréter ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'avais pas eu le temps de riposter car Saint-Lunard m'avait rappelé qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours de Sortilèges. On l'avait en commun avec les Serdaigles, parmi eux, il y ce blond bizarre au look inracontable…Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Merde !

-Salut, James, comment ça va ?

-Très bien, Xéno, et toi ?

Plutôt que de poursuivre la conversation qu'il avait entamée, il se détourna de moi pour plonger sa tête choucroutée comme celle d'une actrice de _Dallas_ dans un bouquin dont la couverture brillait. _Le karma_, je lus. Il est vraiment étrange, ce Lovegood.

Je jetai un œil à Lily, elle m'envoya un regard qui signifiait à peu près « Tu veux que je te défonce la tête ou quoi ? ».

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller entre elle et toi, me dit Xéno.

-De quoi je me mêle ?

-Elle te déteste…

-Mais non, son attitude froide ne sert qu'à cacher le fait qu'elle est folle de mon corps et rêve de se jeter à mes pieds !

J'entendis Sirius pouffer derrière moi, s'il continuait, j'allais lui donner un coup de journal sur le museau, au clebs !

-Tu sais pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? poursuivit Monsieur Choucroute, c'est à cause de ton karma !

-C'est quoi ce truc-là ? je fis, pour avoir l'air de m'intéresser.

-Tu es un vilain garçon, James Potter, tu passes ta vie à jouer des sales tours aux gens !

-Je suis un Maraudeur, ça fait partie de ma nature, je l'informai, au cas où.

-Tu manques de respect à tes congénères pour ton plaisir personnel, et c'est mal…

-Sirius est à moitié responsable !

- Grrr…, me fit savoir Patmol avec éloquence.

-Nos actions influencent notre destin, si elles sont bonnes, nous aurons une vie heureuse, mais les mauvaises personnes, qui nuisent à autrui, doivent s'attendre à ce que leur existence soit minable !

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que parce que je m'amuse à faire des blagues, mes mauvaises actions vont me retomber dessus ?

-Ouais !

-Ouais ?

-Ouais.

Il me regarda avec un air grave.

-T'es un gros malade, Xéno !

-Comme tu veux, mais tu n'as pas un très bon karma, c'est moi qui te le dis…

xxxx

Quelle andouille, pensais-je tout au long de la journée. Mais il n'empêche, cela fit son petit chemin dans ma tête.

Je n'avais jamais été du genre à croire à ce genre de débilités, le karma, le destin et cetera. Surtout si ça provenait de la bouche de ce fêlé de Lovegood. Il était bien réputé pour prêter foi à n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça ait l'air impossible.

Mais cela me suffit amplement pour m'inquiéter. C'est perfide, ces choses-là, ça vous ébranle vos convictions que vous n'avez rien vu venir!

Puis, il y avait les coïncidences. Lily faisait toujours le bien autour d'elle, c'était une fille adorable qui ne voulait du mal à personne et ne pensait qu'à aider son prochain. Elle était même amie avec cette chose puante qui passe sa vie dans les cachots. Bref, de la bonté pure, cette Lily. Sans être la star populaire de l'école, tout le monde l'aimait. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était si gentille?

Nous, les Maraudeurs, nous étions populaires, mais pas forcément aimés. Craints, admirés, haïs, mais jamais aimés.

Il y avait-il là quelque chose que je devais comprendre ?

Parce que j'avais beau être brillant, populaire et admiré, Lily continuait à nier l'évidence, à savoir qu'elle m'aimait.

Je fis part de ces observations aux autres. Sirius et Peter eurent l'air de s'en foutre et de penser que continuer à faire chier le monde entier était notre raison d'être sur Terre. Mais Remus me dit:

-En fait, tu peux être sûr que si tu arrêtais les blagues méchantes et faisais le bien autour de toi de manière désintéressée, Lily t'apprécierait déjà un peu plus.

-Elle est folle de moi, elle n'a pas besoin de m'apprécier plus, juste de vaincre sa timidité et le reconnaître !

Il poussa un soupir. J'aimais pas quand il faisait ça.

-Cornedrue, Lily est _vraiment _gênée par ton attitude, ça lui déplait. Et elle refusera de sortir avec toi si tu ne changes pas un peu…

-Laisse-le, Lunard, dit Sirius, on n'est pas bien, nous quatre, à faire des blagues? Si Evans n'aime pas ça, elle n'a qu'à aller voir ailleurs.

Lui aussi eut droit à un regard las de la part de Remus. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

-Bien sûr que nous sommes heureux comme ça. Mais c'est toi qui voit, James. Si tu veux plaire à Lily, il faudra que tu changes!

Je restai dubitatif pendant un instant. Sirius parut mécontent.

-Mais pourquoi penses-tu ce genre de choses, Cornedrue ? demanda soudainement Peter.

-C'est Lovegood qui m'a raconté un truc de fou avec le karma et tout…

-Le karma ?

-Tu ne vas quand même pas te remettre en question pour un truc que ce siphonné t'a dit ?

Je préférai leur raconter mon échange avec le siphonné en question. A la fin, Sirius et Peter riaient aux éclats.

-Il est toujours aussi fondu du bocal, à ce que je vois ! haleta Sirius.

-Encore une connerie à la Lovegood, quoi…

-Pas vraiment, intervint Remus, Xeno a peut-être une curieuse façon de voir les choses, mais là, il fait référence à un phénomène bien connu : faire le bien fait se sentir bien !

-Hein ?

-Notre conscience nous persécute, poursuivit-il, les mauvais actes qu'on commet, quelque part, ça nous travaille, on sait qu'on a mal fait, et donc, on finit par se dire qu'on mérite bien une punition. Mais si on fait le bonheur de quelqu'un sans rien espérer en retour, on a l'impression d'être quelqu'un de vachement bien…et ça nous rend heureux.

-Un peu comme quand on offre un cadeau mais qu'on se sent plus heureux que si on en reçoit un ?

-Oui, Patmol. Enfin, vous, voyez, c'est ça, « avoir un bon karma », en gros…

C'est qu'il avait pas tort, Saint-Lunard.

xxxx

Je passai une nuit pas terrible, voir carrément mauvaise. Ils avaient raison, Lovegood et Lunard. La nuit portant conseil, je me réveillai face à la réalité: j'étais un mauvais garçon, un sale gosse, je faisais le mal. Et en plus, je prétendais faire le bien : quand je persécutais Servilus parce qu'il n'était qu'un serviteur du Mal en devenir, ne m'abaissais-je à son niveau ? En plus, Lily aimait bien Servilus, et donc, en lui faisant du mal à lui, je lui faisais du mal à elle.

Fort de cette résolution, je me levai alors que les autres dormaient toujours, en ronflant de façon peu gracieuse pour certains.

Je m'assis à l'unique table du dortoir, sur l'unique chaise, je pris un morceau de parchemin, de l'encre et une plume. Et j'écrivis.

Je rédigeai une liste à vrai dire. Une liste de mes mauvaises actions. Je n'ai pas pu toutes les référencer, alors j'ai fait un tri, avec les pires, les moins pardonnables, les plus dégueulasses, ou alors, celles qui étaient bénignes mais qui s'étaient répétées tant de fois que cela devait avoir fait forcément du mal à quelqu'un quelque part.

Je regroupai tout ça en vingt-cinq points. Un chiffre rond, cela me sembla parfait.

J'avais désormais un plan pour rendre mon karma meilleur, pour faire comprendre à ma Lily que j'étais bien digne d'elle, et j'attendais que mes co-marauds se réveillent pour le leur exposer .

xxxx

En fait, je dus aussi attendre qu'ils aient pris leur petit-déjeuner, parce que de toutes façons, Sirius est de mauvais poil tant qu'il a l'estomac vide. Et puis, un peu de café pour se réveiller, ça fait du bien.

Après ça, enfin, ils m'écoutèrent.

-T'es sérieux, Cornedrue ? Tu vas vraiment réparer tes gaffes ?

Tous les trois ouvrirent des yeux plus grands et plus ronds que les soucoupes à thé de Hagrid.

-Oui, leur expliquai-je, chaque point de la liste correspond à quelque chose de mal que j'ai fait. Pour chacun d'entre eux, il faut que je trouve un moyen de réparer ce mal, et quand j'aurais rayé les vingt-cinq points, j'aurais enfin un bon karma, et Lily m'aimera.

Silence.

-Ça se tient, comme raisonnement, hein ? ajoutai-je timidement.

-Ouais, admit Remus. En fait, je trouve même que c'est une bonne idée. Ça va sûrement marcher !

-Ouais, si c'est pour Lily, on comprend, ajouta Peter.

-N'empêche, les quatre cent coups sans toi, ce ne sera plus aussi drôle, se désola Sirius, mais si tu veux que ton karma aille mieux…

J'étais heureux d'avoir leur soutien.

-Peut-on lire cette liste ? demanda Sirius.

-Je la lui tendis. Avec appréhension, car certains points concernaient les autres Maraudeurs, je leur avais parfois fait des crasses à eux aussi, et c'était surtout ça qui me gênait, parce qu'ils étaient mes amis.

Je suivis des yeux ceux de Sirius qui parcouraient le parchemin. Il commenta à voix haute :

-Hum…je me rappelle de ça…oh…ouais…c'est drôle, mais le nom de Servilus revient souvent… enfin, normal quoi…

Il continua sa lecture, et puis, soudainement, il se figea. Je savais pourquoi: il était arrivé au point 9.

Lentement, il leva les yeux vers moi et me dévisagea d'un air incrédule.

-Mais comment…tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire, pourtant ? Enfin, moi, c'est ce que je croyais…comment aurais-tu pu y être pour quoi que ce soit?

Je lui envoyai un regard misérable, il ne savait pas que c'était moi qui avait lancé cette affreuse rumeur.

-_« 9 : Avoir bousillé la première fois de Sirius », _Lut Peter par-dessus sa grande épaule.

-Tu fais référence à Elsa Maywater ? demanda Remus, c'était la première copine de Sirius...

-Ouais, répondit celui-ci. On sortait ensemble depuis un certain temps et on projetait de…le faire…et on allait le faire, je vous avait fait sortir du dortoir sous un faux prétexte pour l'avoir à moi tout seul pour la nuit, je l'y avais invitée, j'avais tout préparé, avec musique d'ambiance et des fleurs pour elle, puis, quand je suis venu la chercher pour l'y amener, elle m'a dit que ce ne serait plus possible, parce que soi-disant, j'avais…des champignons.

-Ah oui, je me rappelle, dit Remus, quelqu'un avait répandu la rumeur que tu avais des mycoses sur la verge, du coup, la fille, elle ne voulait plus, et elle t'a jeté devant tout le monde après avoir crié que tu étais un pervers qui ne se souciait pas de sa santé à elle…

-J'ai été terriblement humilié ce jour-là…plus aucune fille ne m'a parlé pendant des mois…jusqu'à ce que ça se tasse...

Son regard s'assombrit.

-Mais James, est-ce que tu…

J'avalai ma salive. Allez, courage, Jamesie !

-Oui, c'est moi qui avais lancé cette rumeur pour bousiller ta première fois.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu perdes ta virginité avant moi !

Silence, le retour. Le visage de Sirius devint blanc, puis rouge. Il fronça les sourcils et approcha sa tête de la mienne de manière quelque peu inquiétante.

-Tu sais quoi, mon cher ? Tu vas commencer ta liste, maintenant, tout de suite ! Et tu vas commencer par ta réparation envers moi !

-Oui, oui ! bégayais-je.

Je sentais la colère émaner de lui.

-Non, mais, j'en reviens pas, espèce de dingue! Humilier ton meilleur ami en public pour une question de compétition, mais t'es grave !

-Pardon !

-Il te faudra plus qu'un « pardon » si tu veux mon avis. Il faut que tu répares une mauvaise action par une bonne action !

-D'accord. Mais, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Je sais pas, sois créatif !

-Hum..et si j'allais avouer tout ça à Elsa, et que j'essayais de réarranger le coup pour toi, ça irait ?

Il sembla réfléchir.

-Ouais, finit-il par dire, ça irait.

Je me doutais bien qu'il exigerait que je m'occupe de lui avant les autres patients de ma liste.

-Il faut aller en cours, fit remarquer Remus.

-On attendra le temps de midi, dit Peter, en tous cas, moi, je me réjouis de voir ça !

xxxx

Elsa discutait avec deux autres filles quand je vins la trouver, mes trois amis sur les talons.

-Hey, Maywater, je peux te parler un instant ?

-Ok, consentit-elle, même si elle avait l'air de trouver que je ne manquais pas d'air.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Lily rejoindre les deux filles qu'Elsa abandonnait pour moi, mais je tâchai de ne pas penser à elle.

-Je t'écoute, dit patiemment mon interlocutrice.

Ses yeux se fixèrent un instant derrière moi, où il y avait Sirius.

-Tu te souviens de Sirius, je suppose ?

-Comment l'oublier...

Le Sirius en question eut l'air gêné.

-Tu te rappelles pourquoi tu l'avais largué, hein ?

-Oui, les mycoses sur le sexe, pourquoi ? Il les a enfin soignées ?

-Non.

-Ah.

-En réalité, il n'en a jamais eu, c'est une rumeur que j'avais lancée parce que je voulais qu'il reste puceau aussi longtemps que moi.

-Ah, fit elle, c'est minable. Et pourquoi viens-tu me raconter ça ? C'est vieux comme une histoire, aujourd'hui, je m'en fous, tu sais ?

-Oui, mais, d'abord, c'est ma faute, et je dois en assumer la responsabilité. J'ai fait une liste de mes mauvaises actions, et je veux les réparer, tu vois. Et puis, j'avais pensé que peut-être tu…voudrais encore de Sirius ? Sans moi, vous seriez peut-être encore ensemble.

Elle eut l'air embarrassée.

-Euh…je suis désolée.

Elle regarda Sirius.

-Désolée, mais je ne peux pas accepter…Sirius, je te demande pardon d'avoir cru ton idiot de copain, mais l'eau a coulé sous les ponts et je sais maintenant que tu n'es pas fait pour moi…

Sirius eut l'air de ne pas en être trop affecté.

-Tu vois, à l'époque où nous étions ensemble, j'hésitais encore, mais maintenant, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas mon truc.

-Hein ?

-Enfin, soit, ça ne peut plus marcher. Désolée.

Et sans plus, elle s'en alla.

-Zut ! m'écriais-je, je t'avais promis de réarranger le coup, mais c'est râpé, comme les carottes!

-Tu trouveras sûrement un autre moyen de réaliser la deuxième partie de ta réparation.

-Ouais…mais comment ?

-Tu n'as qu'à faire courir une autre rumeur, suggéra Peter, une sur toi, cette fois…

-D'accord, mais laquelle ?

Le regard de Sirius s'illumina, et il se mit à hurler, de manière à ce que tout le monde l'entende:

-COMMENT ÇA, JAMES ? TU AS DES HÉMORROÏDES ? MAIS COMMENT TU FAIS POUR T'ASSEOIR ?

Je me ratatinai sur place alors que tous me dévisageaient. Y compris Lily.

-Potter a des hémorroïdes ?

-Euh…oui, oui, c'est ça, des hémorroïdes ! affirmai-je, ravalant ma fierté .

Lily m'envoya un regard dégoûté, mais Sirius triomphait. Quant à moi, je ne savais plus où me mettre. C'était sûr, ma réputation venait d'en prendre un coup.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que Maywater voulait dire par « Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas mon truc » ?

-Qu'elle est insensible au charme de Sirius, non ?

-Mais c'est impossible, ça !

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? murmura Remus.

-De quoi ?

-Ben, Elsa, euh…elle n'aime pas trop les chiens…elles préfèrent les chats, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

-Quoi, elle est…?

-Oui. Sirius, c'était dans la période où elle hésitait. Mais, maintenant...Avez-vous vu comment elle regardait Lily ?

Super, j'avais une rivale, à présent.

-Pourquoi je ne me sens pas mieux ! demandai-je subitement, ça marche pas, ce truc de karma, j'ai réparé une de mes gaffes et voilà que je suis ridiculisé à propos d'hémorroïdes que je n'ai pas, et qu'en plus, ma Lily va subir les avances d'une gouine !

-Attends, dit Sirius.

Il saisit ma liste, ainsi qu'une plume. Il barra le point 9.

-Voilà, dit-il, tu as réussis la première étape, tu es sur la voie de la guérison.

Il sourit.

-James. Bravo. C'était très sympa de ta part, tu m'as fait du bien. Je suis fier d'être ton ami !

Et devant son visage radieux, j'ai commencé à me sentir mieux.

* * *

_**La liste de James (les actions réparées sont soulignées)**_

1. Avoir mis la tête de Servilus dans les toilettes

2. Avoir caché un putois dans le cartable de Servilus

3. Avoir déshabillé Servilus dans la Grande Salle devant tout Poudlard

4. Avoir accusé Servilus de viol sur une Elfe de Poudlard alors que c'était moi qui avais une liaison avec elle

5. Avoir engagé une prostituée pour dépuceler Servilus alors que sa vie sexuelle ne me regarde normalement pas

6. Ne jamais avoir appelé Servilus autrement que « Servilus », « Snivy », « Gros bâtard qui pue », « Sale Serpentard merdique » ou autres amabilités. En fait, il s'appelle Sev-quelque chose!

7. Avoir volé les cadeaux de Noël de Lily pour ensuite lui dire que personne ne l'aime

8. M'être branlé dans les sous-vêtements de Lily

9. Avoir bousillé la première fois de Sirius

10. Avoir eu le mauvais goût d'offrir de la cire à épiler à Remus pour son anniversaire

11. Avoir vomi dans la valise de Peter lors d'un voyage en Poudlard Express et ne pas lui avoir dit (et avoir accusé les Serpentards en prime)

12. Avoir soûlé les trois autres Maraudeurs lors d'une virée à Pré-au-lard et les avoir incités à saccager la _Tête de Sanglier_

13. Avoir laissé sous-entendre que Remus était une femme, ce à quoi beaucoup ont cru

14. Avoir bizuté Frank Londubat soi-disant pour en faire un Maraudeur et l'avoir laissé tomber après m'être bien marré

15. Avoir remplacé les pilules contraceptives de McGonagall par des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue de couleur blanche

16. M'être fait passer pour gay auprès d'un groupe de filles pour qu'elles me laissent les toucher, les mater et voler leurs culottes

17. Avoir pendu Flitwick au plafond et l'avoir appelé « Passe-Partout »

18. Avoir remplacé le dentifrice de Rusard par du cirage

19. Avoir taillé les cheveux de Lucius Malfoy comme un caniche

20. Avoir tagué un poème obscène sur l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard

21. Avoir dealé auprès des premières années

22. Avoir volé les vêtements d'Arthur Weasley et de Molly Prewett pendant qu'ils prenaient un bain de minuit tous nus dans le lac de Poudlard

23. Avoir vendu la vertu de Bellatrix Black à Noemon Lestrange envers qui j'avais une dette d'argent

24. Avoir rendu Rodolphus Lestrange malheureux à vie et soumis à une femme car Noemon l'a obligé à épouser Bellatrix par ma faute

25. Avoir mangé tous les bonbons au citron de Dumbledore


End file.
